


Waking Up to You

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fill, day 3: sunlight, waking up next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Inspired by "Day 3-Sunlight" of a Flufftober 2020 prompt list. Catradora. Post-series. One of Catra’s favorite things was waking up next to her wife and seeing the sun on her face…
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Waking Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra and the Princesses of Power or any of its characters. The Flufftober 2020 prompt list I am following is by _**Giucorreias of Tumblr**_ **.**
> 
> I had wanted to write a collection of oneshots for multiple fandoms for this Flufftober prompt list, but things got all wonky around the time I started writing out prompt fills. This one is my only SPOP one that I had planned, mostly because I instantly thought of Catra when I saw the prompt. I'm new to writing She-Ra characters, so if I do write more for the series, I'll still be getting used to how everyone works. I hope you all enjoy nonetheless! :D

Waking Up to You

(Fluftober 2020 Prompt Day 3: Sunlight)

There were a lot of things Catra hated.

One of them was water, which was a given with her feline nature. The unfathomable depths terrified the catgirl to no end, and no one besides perhaps Mermista knew what lurked in the darkest trenches of water. There was also the threat of being sucked under, of having pressure pushing against her chest until numbness swept over her.

Another was being pranked. It was all fun and games until she ended up on one of the castle's roofs due to someone—ahem, Entrapta—letting loose a little robotic mouse that could climb walls so they could study how far Catra would go in order to snatch up her prey. Unless she was doing the pranking, it got frustrating having a taste of her own medicine.

But one thing she hated in particular was morning's arrival.

Sunlight touched her eyelids, turning the inky darkness to a burning red. A huff left the catgirl as she threw a heavy arm over her eyes.

Warmth, searing and hot from the summer sun, spread across the length of her arm.

A low growl burned in her throat. Frustration knotted in her chest, spreading out to each limb until Catra's claws twitched in anger.

Of course the sun would warm up her arm in just the right way that it wouldn't with the rest of her body. Morning's arrival had to show up in one of the most irritating ways possible.

With a huff, Catra dragged her arm down from her eyes and back under the covers. One eye, blue like the waterfalls in their room, cracked open. A soft hiss, nothing that her wife would be able to hear, pulled at the corners of her mouth.

The morning wanted her up? Well, fine, she was up.

Her other eye cracked open, and air drew through her nose as she pushed out her arms and legs, stretching the sleep out of her limbs. Her back tried to keep its curved shape, careful not to jut into her wife's side and wake the other woman. Joints popped in the most refreshing and wonderful way, and a content sigh came from the catgirl as she flexed out her fingers and claws.

She smacked her lips and licked the morning funk off her fangs. With great annoyance, she lifted her head, intent to get up, get dressed and ready for the day, and-

Long black hair, similar to the mess it had been back when she had been a Horde soldier, splayed over the pillow as Catra's head thudded back down to the pillow.

No way. Nope. Not getting up.

The mattress beneath her grew uncomfortable. Another groan and low growl of frustration left her as she rammed her hips against the surface beneath her, trying in vain to force it back into being something comfortable.

Nope… she had to find a different position if she wanted to be comfortable.

Blue and yellow eyes glared at the soft rays of sunlight crawling through the room's open windows. Even if this had been Adora's room since her first days in Bright Moon, Catra had half a mind to request for a different room that wouldn't face the morning sun like this one did.

"Great," she grumbled.

A tingle ran along her other side, and the urge to lay on it grew stronger with each passing second.

Catra sighed, the sound long and heavy. Her eyes glared venomously at the beams of sunlight creeping along the tile floor. "Why do you have to rise at the worst time of day?"

The sunlight didn't answer back.

Catra rolled over, mumbling to herself as her mind ran through all the best possible places she could take a catnap at later. There was the art studio some of the castle painters and her wife holed up in… that room had a nice window that gave the heat of the sun…

As she settled on her side, her eyes caught on the figure across from her.

Long blonde hair, still in a braid to keep from getting everywhere, laid over Adora's neck and trailed down under the covers. The white nightdress Catra's wife usually wore bunched up on one side, one loose strap bent over her right shoulder. Adora's eyes were still closed, peace in her expression.

Yearning and feelings as gratefulness bloomed in the catgirl's chest.

Out of all paths Adora could have taken, she chose to stay with Catra.

Catra's anger melted away. The hard lines on her face softened, and a hand eased out from under the covers to run gentle fingers over the curve of Adora's head. Down the hairline, carefully skirting around her ear, following the hard edge of her wife's jaw…

A loving purr brewed in her throat, growing louder with each moment.

Then, the sunlight stretched over Catra and onto Adora.

Gold lit up the pale skin, shadows and highlights filling in all the details Catra loved about her wife. Adora was always trying to be strong for others, her face always schooled into a hard, determined look. Every time Catra saw Adora finally at peace after fighting for so long and carrying the world on her shoulders, the catgirl feel in love with Adora all over again.

"Mmm…"

Adora's head lifted before she opened her eyes, already on autopilot.

Catra snickered, then moved her hand down to Adora's waist to stop her wife from automatically getting out of bed.

Slight surprise lit up Adora's face, filmy blue eyes opening and blinking away sleep.

"Hey, Adora…" Catra purred, the soft words filling the small space between them.

Her wife's head bobbed, dipping back towards the pillow, before Adora flopped back down. A groan came from the blonde as her hands moved Catra's hand back to her cheek. Catra's purr heightened in volume as Adora nuzzled her head into her wife's hand.

"Look's like someone finally sees my point in not getting up so early."

Adora's thumb stroked the back of Catra's hand. "Ugh, no, I just… wanna…" The words slurred, and a moment later, Adora jerked her head up. "Nuh! Don't we have something to do today?"

"No…" Catra grumbled. "You made sure to get everything for the Solstice Festival yesterday. Anything else that needs to be taken care of is something Sparkles and her husband can take care of…" A yawn stretched open her mouth, cutting out the purr. "Come back to sleep…"

Morning sounds, the early birds chirping, settled over the space of the room.

Under Catra's hand, Adora tensed, then relaxed and laid down. "You're right… you're right…" she murmured. "I don't have to do everything, and Glimmer and Bow told me last night to take the morning off." A long breath blew from Adora's mouth and tickled Catra's nose. _"Relaxing… relaxing…"_

A quiet laugh left the catgirl as she gazed at her tired wife.

Adora was getting better at letting others take on more tasks and relaxing from large lists of tasks.

Blonde hair rubbed against the pearl-white pillowcase, another tired groan leaving Adora. For how many times she had transformed into She-ra over the past day in order to get several important tasks done, it was no surprise to the catgirl that her wife was so exhausted.

Blue eyes fought to keep open. _"Catra…"_

"Hey… you go to sleep," Catra murmured. Careful not to disturb Adora's rapidly fading conscious, the catgirl leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the place where blonde strands skirted the forehead. "If there's anything that needs to be taken care of, I got it. You just get the sleep you need."

Adora didn't argue, and Catra could tell it was because she didn't have the energy to.

A long sigh left her wife as Adora fell back asleep, Catra's hand blocking the sunlight from her face.

Furred hands slowly dropped from Adora's face. Blue and yellow eyes took in the beautiful sight of Adora bathed in sunlight, the other woman glowing like the mighty warrior she always transformed into.

As Catra's purr came back, rumbling in her chest, a small smile touched her lips.

There were a lot of things Catra hated. There were a lot of things she loved too, and seeing Adora in the morning sunlight, finally at peace after so many years of trying to take on the world…

Catra wouldn't trade it for the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: "Warriors" by Aaliyah Rose. This song isn't really a shippy song, but I love it a ton, so I let it guide me through this oneshot.
> 
> I'm not super big on how I wrote this, but this is my first time writing for SPOP and I don't want to be too hard on myself. I don't plan to do any more SPOP for this Flufftober prompt list. Like I mentioned before, I may write more She-Ra, though it's up to my motivation at this point.
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you all for reading and supporting, and I hope you all enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
